A Party to Remember
by akuma14
Summary: after that 'date', vegeta grew soft on bulma.. but why? and what will happen in goku's party? i suck at summaries... r/r!


A Party to Remember  
  
Bulma was at her balcony looking at the stars. She was really lonely. A few days ago, she caught Yamcha with another girl in his apartment. Her heart ached seeing him with that girl. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to her just when things were going on the right track. "Why did he do this to me. Did I do something bad to him?" she thought deeply as tears came out of her eyes. She was startled by the noises that Vegeta was making at the gravity chamber. Bulma looked down and saw him going out and in the house. "And why does he always train? All I do is fix his gravity chamber. Can't he give me a break?" she closed the door of her balcony and went straight to bed.  
  
The next day. Bulma came down the stairs and as usual, Vegeta came and greeted her with a sour look on his face. "Woman, where's my damn breakfast?!" "You want it so badly, make it yourself." She went inside the kitchen to get some coffee. "Why the heck are you so grumpy?!" he followed her in. "Why are you?" "What's wrong with you?" he said, but with a lowered voice. "Oh. nothing." Vegeta got lots of food from the freezer. He looked at her. "It's not because of that weakling boyfriend of yours huh?" "." no response came out of her. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "Would you stop crying?! Crying is for weaklings!" "Why do you care?! You know what. you're a total LOSER!" she ran out of the kitchen, crying. "What the heck's wrong with her?! Oh well, I got better things to take care of than that woman!" he finished his food then went straight to the gravity chamber. A few hours later. Vegeta came out of the gravity chamber. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from Bulma's room. "What's that woman up to this time?" he went in the house and straight up to her room. ~Peeking in won't hurt.~ he opened the door slowly and saw her, sleeping like a baby. He wouldn't admit, he had a soft spot for Bulma in his heart. He didn't know what that feeling was. It felt new to him. He thought that it was love, but his pride as a saiyan overwhelmed his heart. He walked slowly to her bed and took a closer look. Her face was covered with tears. "Crying is for weaklings, woman." he looked at her straight then left. Bulma heard what he said, and was even surprised that he went in her room, but nonetheless she still thought of him as a jerk. She couldn't sleep because of Vegeta. ~Sure I had Yamcha. but what about Vegeta? Nah. I won't have a chance. he doesn't even care about me.~ she was deep in thought. It took her so many hours until she finally got to sleep. Meanwhile. in Vegeta's room. Vegeta kept on twisting and turning. He couldn't get to sleep because he was thinking of Bulma. ~Ahhh!! I hate this!! What has gone wrong with me?! Why am I thinking of that woman anyway?!~ he couldn't understand his feelings towards her. He felt something strange in his mind and heart. ~This feeling might be gone the next morning.~ he thought of her again, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day, Bulma was working on her lab when she heard the phone ring. She answered the phone. "Hello?" "Yeah. uh hi Bulma. This is Krillin." "Wazzup?" she asked. "Nothing much, except we're throwing Gokou a surprise pool party on his birthday." "What do you want me to do?" "I just wanted to ask if you could come. So uh. can you?" "Sure!" she felt so excited about his birthday. "Great! Oh and you could bring Vegeta with you too. It's this Saturday at a hotel. It's an overnight stay too! Be sure to come!" "I'll be there! Bye!!" she hung up. ~Wow! A birthday party! I wonder what Vegeta would look like just in swim trunks. wait! Heck what am I thinking?!~ she got pretty mixed up with her feelings. What did she feel for him? She decided to tell him about Gokou's party. She looked for him in the gravity chamber but he wasn't there. To her surprise, he was in the living room, watching TV. "Vegeta!" she called. "What?! Can't you see I'm watching?" "I know your Annoyingness! I'm not blind!" she went closer to him, got the TV control and closed it. "Hey what did you do that for?!" he looked at her, annoyed. "Would you listen to me first then I'll let you watch that again?!" "Fine, what do you have to say? Make it snappy!" he shouted. "Huh. Krillin called and asked us to go to Gokou's party." "And what do I have to do?" "He asked if you could come too." "Me? Go to a party? You've gotta be kidding." "It's a swimming party. And I know there will be lots of food there. And we'll be staying at a hotel overnight! Wouldn't that be fun?" "Since you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He still wasn't sure though. "Great. Come on let's go!" she dragged him out of the house. "Where the heck are we going?!" "To get you some swimming clothes!" she got in her car. It won't start. "Damn! Here it goes again!" "What's the big problem?!" Vegeta leaned on the car. "It won't start!" she gave her puppy-dog eyes. ~Damn she looks cute.~ "Don't tell me I'm going to give you a lift?" he crossed his arms. Bulma looked at him mischievously. "Uh. me and my big mouth." she jumped on to Vegeta. He levitated in the air. Bulma held on to him very tight. "Bulma." she was startled. It was the first time she ever heard him say her name. "Wha-what is it?" "I can't breathe." She quickly loosened her grip. She felt embarrassed. "Much better." After a few minutes, they arrived at the mall. She led him to the men's department. "Here you go." "What am I suppose to do here?" he looked at her, then looked around. "You know. this place is so forbidden for me to be loitering around." "If you want to get out of here quick then look for a swimtrunk that's suits you. Go on." He pushed him slightly. "Hey! No one pushes me around!" "Yup! No one. but ME!" she giggled a little. "Grrr." "Go already!" she still had a smile on her face. Vegeta couldn't release his sight off her. Bulma waved her hand on his head but he was still mesmerized by her. "Vegeta, hello? Earth to Vegeta?" he finally went back to his senses. "Huh. what? Oh yeah, I'm going, I'm going." He started to look for some swim trunks. After long minutes of searching, he found the perfect swimtrunks. He showed it to Bulma. "How's this?" "Perfect! Now go to a fitting room and try it on." Instead of arguing with her, he just followed. He went in a vacant fitting room and tried the swimtrunks on. Bulma called out. "Hey, does it fit?" "Yeah!" he answered. "Let me see!" she went in. She was in shock when she saw Vegeta's worked out body. ~He has got to be the SEXIEST man I've ever seen in my whole life.~ His muscled shoulders, his broad chest, his small waist, made her want to cuddle him. She looked at him from head-to-toe. Vegeta wondered why she was looking at him that way. "So does this look ok?" "It looks great in you!" "Ok, you may leave for a while." He closed the door. She still recalled what she had just seen inside. After a few seconds, he went out holding the swimtrunks in his hand. "Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked. "Yeah! I wanna get outta here as much as possible!" he handed it to her and went to the saleslady. "Hi I'm gonna take this." "Alright then that'll be $3.99 please." "Ok." She handed the cash. The saleslady placed it inside a plastic bag. "Thank you for shopping, come again!" she dragged Vegeta out. "Hey, Vegeta, since we're already here, why don't we go see a movie or something." "Like. gulp go on a date?" he blushed. Bulma smiled and pressed his cheeks. "Oh you're just really cute! Come on!" "Whoa!" she held his hand and went in the mall again.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had fun while they were in the mall. He couldn't admit, he liked being with her, especially when they were watching a movie. Bulma fell asleep in his shoulder. She snuggled herself in his arm. He wanted to jerk his arm off him, but it felt good. They ate at a fine restaurant afterwards then went into an arcade. He enjoyed playing games in the arcade and had Bulma to thank for bringing him there. They went home late at night. He opened the door. "I really had lots of fun Vegeta." She smiled. He felt so complete when she does that. "Yeah, me too." "Well, it's sleep time. Goodnight Vegeta." She went in, but went out again. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." She kissed him in the cheek. Vegeta was shocked. "Goodnight." She pressed his cheek again. She went in the house giggling. Vegeta felt like he wanted to faint. His emotions grew bigger and bigger. He didn't have any doubt. He felt love.  
  
***  
  
Saturday came. Vegeta and Bulma were getting ready for the party. Things really ran smoothly between them. They had less fights, and more of being together all the time. Vegeta came out of his room when suddenly he bumped in to Bulma. "Oh I'm-" he looked at her. He was mesmerized by her looks. She wore a yellow swimsuit and a mini short. She looked so sexy with her suit, but he wasn't looking at her like that. ~She's gorgeous.~ "Vegeta? Hello? Are you in there?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder. "What? Oh yeah, sorry." "For what?" "I bumped you and." "That's no problem. So are you packed up and ready to go?" "sigh As I'll ever be." "I fixed the car so you wouldn't fly us there." she smiled. Vegeta felt a bit disappointed. He wanted to take her there by flying. "But we'll save more time if we just fly!" "It's still early anyway, we'll arrive there in no time. You should get your things loaded in the car right now so that you won't forget anything once we left." She helped Vegeta get his things in the car. He wondered why she was helping him. "Hey uhh. Bulma." "Yeah?" "Umm. why are you helping me anyway? I could carry this by myself." He said in a low voice. Normally, she should be fuming with fury now but instead, she had a big smile on her face. "Oh. I have reasons." "Then let me help you with your things." "Nah, that's ok, I could handle them by myself." She went to her room. "No way, you helped me and I'm helping you. Just to be even." "Thanks Vegeta." he got her bags, leaving Bulma carrying her handbag. "Hey! You got all my things! I wanted to carry some!" "You're carrying a bag anyway." He got her things packed up in the car. "Ok, we're ready to go!" she got to her car and started the engine. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" he jumped in the car. "Let's go!" they went off. He stared at her all the way without her noticing it. She had such lovely eyes, cherry lips, silky hair, everything. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. They were supposed to stay at the top floor, but it would take so much time to get there. Vegeta decided to fly to the pent. Bulma agreed. She got her things as he did too. She held her things on her right hand while she grabbed on to Vegeta's neck on the other. She noticed him blushing. His face was inches away from her. "Hehe. what's wrong Vegeta?" "Uhh. nothing. Something just slipped off my mind, hehe." he flew upward. She held on tight. Vegeta felt really weird. They arrived there just in time. Gokou haven't arrived yet. Krillin welcomed the 2. "Hi guys! Oh. GC!" Krillin joked. "GC?! What the?!" Vegeta wondered. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure that it had something to do with him and Bulma. Bulma giggled. He knew that she knew what it meant. GC meant ~Getting Closer~ "Oh come on Krillin!" she continued to giggle. "Alright! We're just waiting for the others to arrive. You're staying for the night right?" "Yup!" Bulma replied. "Umm. unfortunately. you and Vegeta have to share a room." "WHAT?!" both of them asked the same time. Both of their faces turned red. "Sorry guys, I couldn't get anymore spare room." "That's ok Krillin!" she clinged to his arm. "No worries!" "But Bulma?! Us. share 1 room?!" "Vegeta! I won't bite! And besides, I could use a soft cuddling pillow when I sleep! Heehee!" Vegeta blushed again. "Ok then!" Krillin smiled. Their friends came one by one until it was finally time for the party to start. They heard Chichi and Gohan coming. "Everyone hide!" they all found there respective hiding places. Some hid below the swimming pool, some hid under the table, and some just flew up in the air and hid their ki. "Let's go Gokou!" "Where are we going Chichi?" "Just follow us!" Gohan opened the door. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted as they revealed themselves. Gokou was so surprised. "Happy birthday Gokou honey!" she kissed him in the cheek. Gokou blushed. "Thank you everyone!" he said. "Let's go PARTY!" everyone jumped to the pool, except Vegeta and Bulma. "Vegeta, why don't you jump in the pool?" Gokou asked while swimming. "I'm not in the mood right now. I mean, there are lots of people already in the pool." Vegeta kept talking. Gokou looked at Bulma and gave her a wink. ~Push Vegeta to the pool.~ she heard him say in her head. She nodded. Vegeta didn't sense Bulma go to his back. When everyone saw what she was doing, they gave a slight smile. It signaled her to push him to the pool. "Whoa. whoa. ahh!" he fell to the water. Everyone laughed, especially Bulma. "Hey!! Who did that?!" he asked. "I did!" she continued to laugh. She didn't know she was going to the edge of the pool. Within seconds, she fell too. "Ahh!" Vegeta caught her. "Yeeeeehhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee.. GC!!!!" Everyone said as they looked at the couple. "What does GC mean?!" Vegeta was annoyed because he kept on hearing that GC word which he didn't know what it was. "It means Getting Closer!!!" Krillin busted out. Vegeta blushed and looked at Bulma. "That true?" "Yup." she noticed Yamcha looking at her with a sad face. He sighed then gave thumbs up with a smile. She smiled back. She knew that it was ok for Yamcha for her to have a relationship with Vegeta. She looked at Vegeta again and hugged him tight. Vegeta looked at her and for some reason, he wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe. Everyone cheered for them. "Boy. and to think this was my party!" Gokou sighed, but was excited for the couple.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was taking a shower while Bulma was looking out the stars. Vegeta got out from the bathroom then saw her all alone. He got nervous. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Since they were all alone, he felt it was the best time for him to tell the truth. He went to her side and touched her hand. "Bulma. can we talk?" "What is it?" she asked. "I just wanted to say that. well. thanks for always being there to back me up. and because you're always sweet." "Really? You think I'm sweet?" "I've never met a girl as sweet as you ever in my life." "Oh Vegeta! You know what. you changed. But I'm not saying that's a bad thing." "What do you mean?" he asked. "Ever since we had that 'date', you got easy on me. I mean. we never had fights ever since that day. does this mean that." she paused for a few seconds. "That. what?" "That you love me?" she looked at him. "I. do." he choked his words. "You do?" "Yeah. I don't know how it happened, but it did. But I got scared that's why I didn't tell you." "You should have told me. because. I feel the same thing for you. I love you Vegeta." she hugged him tight. He felt something wet from his shirt. He thought everything that was happening was just a dream, but it was real. He lifted her head to face him. "I'll never change you for anyone else. if you promise to be with me too." Vegeta just looked at her straight in the eye. "I promise. I love you." she smiled. "I love you too." they were locked in a passionate kiss. The kiss felt like forever and they didn't want it to end. Bulma broke the kiss and looked at him lovingly. "It's getting late, we should better sleep." She went to bed. Vegeta followed. He got a pillow and a blanket and stayed at the sofa. "Vegeta, why are you there?" she sat in the bed. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" "Yeah but. didn't you remember that I wanted a soft cuddling pillow when I sleep tonight?" she smiled. "But. um." he blushed. "Come on Vegeta please?" she had that puppy dog eyes again. He sighed and got his pillow and blanket and jumped to the bed. Bulma was shocked then hit her pillow at him. She was still smiling. Vegeta on the other hand, hit her too but lightly. A few seconds later they were already having a pillow fight. They ran around the room, chasing, bonking, and hitting each other with their pillows. Exhausted, Vegeta and Bulma fell on the bed. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" Bulma was still eager with their play. "Nah-uh, you said you were already sleepy." "Oh alright, but tomorrow. can we do that again?" "As you wish." He smiled at her. Bulma jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him and fell fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
THE END.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you like it. Yah, I know that Vegeta's character was a bit twisted, but it's still cute. EMAIL ME with your comments and suggestions to: coolio_garret@hotmail.com Thanks.  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, and all the other characters of DBZ are owned by Akira Toriyama, SHUEISHA, and TOEI Animation and are licensed to FUNimation Productions, Inc. All rights reserved.  
  
A PARTY TO REMEMBER fanfic © akuma14 Please do not sue me! I do this for my own fun! Thank you. 


End file.
